Conventionally, handicraft needles such as sewing needles or dress pins are stored, when not in use, as stuck on the stuffing of a pin cushion. As a different type from this, JP-A-2017-95826 discloses a holder that uses the attraction force of a magnet.
Generally, in a structure for holding a plurality of needles using the attraction force of a magnet, a lot of needles tend to overlap on the attracting surface. In such a case, it is difficult to remove the needles one by one from the attracting surface. In this respect, the conventional holder still has room for improvement.